Taking him seriously
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Rose comes back to the temple after a date with Greg in tears, though its not what the gems think.


Taking him seriously

Summary: Rose comes back to the temple after a date with Greg in tears, though its not what the gems think.

(No ones pov)

"I'm board." Moaned Amethyst as she laid on the temple floor. "Sorry Amethyst but there are no new missions to go on right now. Right Garnet?" Pearl asked. "Right." She agreed from where she was standing.

Normally they all would be in their respected rooms but, all of them felt the need to be together in each others company even if they didn't have much to talk about, even if one of them was missing.

Amethyst sighed. "I miss Rose." "Well she's not here right now so we have to make do with each other until she gets back." Pearl snapped. Amethyst rolled over so her back was facing Pearl. "Not my fault she rather go on a date than stay here with us after missions." She grumble under her breath. "Knock it off you two. Rose really cares about this human, we're her friends we should support her decision to be with him."

The other gems fell silent. They all knew the story of how Greg Universe came back to the temple later that night, sang to Rose, caught her affections somehow and they spent the rest of the night walking the beach, talking while he strummed his guitar. It wasn't until later in the morning did the other gems find out she was missing and sat out to find her. Only for them to find her and the human from the day before by the light house. After quickly explaining that he didn't take her, they where just going for a night stroll, Did the gems relax. Only for a second before Amethyst pointed out Rose wearing the shirt he gave her. Greg feeling awkward told Rose that he'll come back later. Rose replied that if she's not there just to wait until the warp pad lights up. Greg not knowing what a warp pad is or really caring when Rose kiss his cheek said a quick goodbye walked off.

Since then he stuck around coming over in his van and either spending time at the temple together or him taking her out to town. Though Pearl propose the best solution was to put the fence back up. Rose immediately disagreed saying that she liked Greg and wanted him here, and Pearl who never liked disagreeing with Rose backed down.

However it didn't stop them from taking certain displeasures about him. Amethyst who was so use to Rose being there all the time unless she went on one of her 'Special Rose Missions'. She was always here, here to laugh, here to love, here to protect. But now she was here sometimes and Amethyst wasn't use to not being able to spend with Rose whenever she felt like it. Although she knew the human wasn't all bad. When he was over he always treated her nicely, talking to her like she was the same as him not a child like Pearl and sometimes Garnet treated her. He told her jokes. He also brought her human food since there wasn't any at the temple. He always brought her some new food every time he came. Cookies, cakes, hotdogs, fries, pizza, french fries, burgers, donuts. She also saw the way Rose's eyes would go all starry when she saw him and when she got back. She knew that they both cared about her and wanted all her extra time and they both couldn't have her.

Garnet didn't like nor disliked Greg. His music was loud, his hair was long, and he wasn't the brightest. Normally when he came over she went in her room. She could see that Greg was a bit of a distraction for Rose. She had watched the way Rose would blush and giggle when he came for her. Or how she would fidget with her hair and dress minutes before he came by. He had hung a wall clock in the temple so she would be able to know when he was stopping by to see her. But Garnet also saw him as kind, thoughtful, and some of his music wasn't all bad. Pearl gave him a hard time out of jealously so she figured he didn't need it from her. Rose cared for him and he seemed to like Rose as well.

Pearl did not like Greg. If there was anybody more polar opposite than Pearl and Amethyst it would be Greg and Pearl. Greg was loud music, clumsy, and goofy. While Pearl was classical, graceful, and serious. The few times Rose had gotten the two together Pearl would exchange a few words then leave. One of the few things they had in common was they both adored Rose. In Pearl's eyes Greg was temporary, unworthy, while she was permanent. After all she had seen humans come and go that had been in relationships with Rose most couldn't keep up her or Rose would get tired of 'playing' as she called it and break it off. Though Greg kept up fine and Rose always seem ready to see him

They heard light quick footsteps a sure sign of Rose. They looked up waiting for her to appear.

She rushed in her hand covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face. All three of them ran toward her in concern. "Rose are you alright?" "What happen?" "Are we under attack?" "Are you injured?" Rose shook her head then sat on the floor and uncover her mouth. The tears were steadily flowing. The three remaining gems stared down at her. Pearl was the first to lower herself in front of her, Garnet and Amethyst followed. "Rose why are you crying?" Pearl asked

"Greg." She said softly. Pearl's eyes narrowed, Amethyst's looked concern, and Garnet's mouth twitched. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?!" "Is Greg hurt? Did you see him get hurt or something?" Garnet cleared her throat. "Let her talk."

Rose looked grateful. "Greg took me to a picnic on the beach, it was really beautiful." Her eyes got stars in them. "We're talking and he ask if I knew where we are, I thought it was some strange human thing,you know how unique he is. So I shook my head and he tells me that it's where we met back when he had his concert in Beach City. And he tells me about how he made the best decision of his life that night. Then he took out a black box and told me that he's in love me and how he never wants to be with or love someone else. He open the box and there's a ring inside and he asked me to marry him."

The gems stared at her in confusion. "Um Rose what does that mean?" Amethyst asked. "Greg explained as, when two people who love each other they join together, and become married and no one comes between the two of you and they live out their life together until death." Rose explained. "Marriage sounds a lot like fusion." Amethyst stated. "Hmm, except we can fuse with more gems this seem like more of a two people thing." Garnet responded. "So what did you tell him?" Amethyst asked. "Of course she told him no. Rose is a crystal gem she will live much longer than Greg ever will, making him promise to spend the rest of his short life, loyal at her side would not be something Rose would ask. Right Rose?"

More tears were now coming down. "I told him all that. That he would die and never live out his dreams, never really live, that he be here until he died and then what? Cause its death till us part, he'll be gone and I'm just to go on, move on to a different relationship maybe, pretending that I didn't trap him here and ruin all his dreams." She was sobbing now, and Pearl was patting her shoulder. Amethyst was pushing pink curls out of her face. "What did he say?" Garnet asked feeling like there was more to it than that

.

Rose took a deep breath, controlling herself. She look right at Garnet. "He told me that he wouldn't really be living if I wasn't there and maybe he will die before me but that's why we should do this to enjoy every moment we have together while we can." By this time Garnet saw Rose moving something on her finger. "He said that he understands if I still say no, but he just wanted me to know that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. No matter if it ends tomorrow or 70 years from now."

"You said yes didn't you?" Garnet asked. Rose nodded. The temple fell quite. The ticking on the wall was the only sound.

Love. It was a concept that Garnet and Pearl knew well. Garnet who was made with love **.** Ruby and Sapphire loved each other that they never wanted to unfused. Pearl who loved Rose more than her own self. She would give her anything. And here was someone, a human using the word and wanting to spend all the time left he had with Rose.

"Can I see the ring?" Amethyst asked quietly. All looked at the younger gem. Rose stuck out her left hand. A sliver ring with a small pink sparkly stone in the center with the words engraved 'my' on the left and 'everything' on the right. "Do you love him too?" She asked. Rose smiled. "I do very much." She giggled. "I've never felt like this. It's like when we're apart I can't think right, my chest is heavy, and when I see him its like he's the only one who can stop it." Amethyst sighed. "And he makes you happy?" "Yes he does. He's sweet, thoughtful, romantic, caring, kind, sensitive. He treats me like an equal, and he wants to know things about the war, Home world, about me. About my hopes, dreams, thoughts, opinions, goals, future plans, Anything, I talked about he listens. And he'll tell me honestly how he feels about it. He's not just with me cause he thinks I'm beautiful. He genuinely loves me." "Then you should." She said. Her eyes turn to Garnet and Pearl with stars in her eyes. "Rose you can make your own decision I'll support what ever you chose." Garnet said. Pearl looked away. "I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes. I think this is a bad idea but you alway knows what's best."

Rose through her arms around them all pulling them in for a hug. "I love you my dearest friends." She said in between laughs. They saw lights hitting the temple. "He's here?" Rose let go and giggled. "I may or may not have left him there after agreeing to it. I just felt like I needed to tell you all." Rose stood up and went to meet him before he could get to the temple. Greg who sounded like he was apologizing for overwhelming her.

The gems stayed put. None of the took Greg seriously and they knew they probably wasn't alone. But realization hit quickly. If Greg took one thing seriously it would be the things he loves, and Rose just happen to be one of those things.

Authors note

That was my first Greg and Rose fic. I really don't know if I liked it or not. I'm kind of on the fence about it. It's ehhhh I guess. Anyways let me know what you think. Thank you's to anyone who reads this. Your all the best. Tons of hugs and kiss


End file.
